loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Kelsi Nielsen
Kelsi Nielsen is a Musician major in the High School Musical trilogy. She is best friends with Gabriella Montez Troy Bolton and Martha Cox. In 1 & 2 her love interest was Jason Cross, but in the original final installment she became the love interest of Ryan Evans. High School Musical Kelsi was a gifted songwriter and pianist she joined the theater to excel in her skill. Kelsi had written songs for plays that Sharpay and Ryan were performing. Due to her being shy some of the times, she becomes afraid of Sharpay and Ryan when they tend to belittle her, even though Ryan was never shown belittling her as well which only meant that he couldn't have been as mean as Sharpay was towards her or he wasn't mean to her at all. Once auditions for the winter musical were over, as she had an accident, Basketball Star Troy Bolton and new girl Gabriella Montez helped picking up her things and encoraged her that since she's the musician and with her music she makes everyone else look good. As Kelsi played the song Ryan and Sharpay sang In its true version Troy and Gabriella sang the song briefly. The performance went so well that Troy and Gabriella got a callback. Kelsi kept on practicing with Troy and Gabriella even after they had a little misunderstanding had they still practiced on their callback. Kelsi overheard Ryan and Sharpay talk to their teacher Ms. Darbus about pushing back the callbacks to the same day as Troy's Championship Game and Gabriella's Scholastic Decathlon, and was the first to see it officially. But Troy, Gabriella and their friends were able to make it to the callback when Kelsi agreed to be their pianist for their number, Sharpay tries to belittle her, but she stood up to her wanting to do it, this was the first time she stood up to Sharpay. Troy and Gabriella performed their callback, and was successful. At the end when they all went to the basketball game in which the Wildcats won the championship, Troy presented her with the game ball in which he told her that she deserved it. Upon celebrating she caught the interest of Jason Cross who helped her shoot the ball to the hoop, and the two began to date. High School Musical 2 Kelsi was still dating Jason and Sharpay offered her a summer job at her family's country club Lava Springs where she would perform on the piano. As the rest of the Wildcats were there, Kelsi made a song for Troy and Gabriella to sing with the Wildcats performing as well on the Upcoming Mid-Summer's Night Talent Show, but Sharpay belittled Kelsi once again into giving up the song so that she and Troy would sing it at the talent show. When Ryan was left out because Sharpay was singing with Troy, he along with Kelsi made a new song for the other wildcats to sing and dance to. But when Sharpay had Mr. Fulton make the Wildcats work on the night of the Talent Show, Kelsi was stuck with performing the Sharpay improved song she was forced to give to her. As no one talked to Troy because he was too busy missing events with his friends because of the scholarship thing with the U of A Sharpay claiming she was setting him up for, Kelsi understood and handed Troy the reminder of the show. Upset at the news, he took action and went to Sharpay to tell her that he was not going to participate in the show. This relieved Kelsi. As soon as Ryan told Sharpay that he wasn't doing the show either, he and Kelsi came up with a plan but first he convinced Troy to sing with Sharpay, and Troy only agreed under the condition if the Wildcats were to perform as well. Once Sharpay agreed, Ryan tricked Troy into thinking that Sharpay had switched songs and had Kelsi practice it with Troy. The song and the performance was a success that the Wildcats had shared the award. And during the rest off the summer she spent it with mostly Jason. High School Musical 3 After the celebration of the Back-To-Back championships, Kelsi was one of the DJ's at Troy's party. Following the day after, Kelsi Signed up her fellow Senior Wildcats to the spring musical in which the Wildcats were skeptical of even Jason who had to worry about graduating. Ms. Darbus also made an announcement that the Juilliard school was giving a scholarship to one theater student. Kelsi was amongst the four that were chosen alongside Ryan, Sharpay, and Troy. Somewhere as time passed, Kelsi and Jason had fell apart and broke up because Kelsi went to the prom with Ryan. The prom was normally a plan for Ryan to get the song that Troy and Gabriella was going to sing, But Ryan didn't follow through as the song was meant for Troy and Gabriella. On the night of the show after it was done, Kelsi and Ryan gave out the best performance. As the Juilliard school chose them for a scholarship each for their major. With the show done and school year over, Kelsi and Ryan along with their other fellow senior Wildcats graduated East High. It was unknown if they still were together, for Kelsi, nor her name mentioned, wasn't in the spinoff Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure, as Ryan went to congratulate Sharpay for being in a show on Broadway as well as Sharpay put it: Being the queen of Broadway. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Singing Love Interests